1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof tape for preventing leakage of light.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, along with the trend toward high quality of mobile terminals such as smart phones, functions of the mobile terminals are getting diversified. Recently, customers have showed rapidly increasing interest in and demand for a water proof function among various functions of the mobile terminals.
In order to realize a waterproof function of a mobile terminal, micro interstices at a terminal module and a junction in the mobile terminal need to be sealed. However, in most of current mobile terminals, the components of each mobile terminal are bonded to each other with an adhesive or an adhesive tape. Thus, micro interstices thereof have not been sufficiently sealed. Therefore, if a mobile terminal falls into water or is immersed in water for a relatively long periods of time, the water penetrates the above-described adhesive tape and permeates into the mobile terminal through the micro interstices.
Further, such an adhesive tape may be attached to a window panel of the mobile terminal. In this case, light emitted from a display panel leaks out through the adhesive tape, resulting in a light leakage phenomenon. Such light leakage phenomena account for a substantial proportion of customer complaints and thus need to be solved for high quality of mobile terminals.